


After the Vision

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys' Love, Cheesy, Crack, Declarations Of Love, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Humorous Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what happened to Gray right after the one minute vision of that horrific future? Lyon was more than eager to comfort his precious "little brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsDarknessSpreads](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AsDarknessSpreads).



> _I'll be honest. I wrote this in a PM as a joke to AsDarknessSpreads, who was wondering where Gray went after the shocking events in Chapters 334-335. I teased "He's off making out with Lyon" and followed that with precisely...this... She said I should definitely post it, so here y'all go._
> 
> _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima! I own nothing._

"Oh Gray," Lyon whispered, caressing his chilly skin. "I thought I lost you. That vision...I saw you die."

Gray tenderly rubbed his nose against the chilly cheek of his forbidden lover. "I would defy Fate itself to come back into your arms. Still...a vision of my death! It scared me...so much. What a horrific thing to see!"

Lyon's eyes tensed in worry. He reached up and lightly brushed his fingers over Gray's cheek. "Are you okay, little brother?"

Gray could not meet his eyes. He felt so weak that such a vision would affect him this deeply. In that dream, he had felt indescribable pain and tasted death. He had heard the screams of his loved ones, their tears and desperate calls for help, as a shinigami stole away his soul. It was...horrifying! Suddenly, Gray threw his arms around Lyon and buried his face into that firm chest.

"Hold me," he pleaded, overwhelmed by emotion.

The elder Ice-Make mage wrapped Gray into his protective arms. His hands ran over the naked torso, tenderly caressing all the injuries. He kissed a bruise on Gray's collarbone, sucked some blood off a scrape, and slowly his lips went up Gray's neck, leaving behind hot kisses on such cold skin.

With a chilly frost to his breath, Lyon whispered, "I shall do more than hold you, Gray. I shall embrace you...fully...and never let you go again. I...I can't lose you!" He squeezed tighter in anguish. "I love you, Gray."

The younger mage looked up with wide, tear-filled eyes. "Oh Lyon!" he sighed with a shudder, thrilled to hear that declaration at last. Slowly, their cold lips drew closer together, and Gray lifted his head, ready to taste Lyon once more...

* * *

Meanwhile, Juvia was ready to nosebleed, while Gray and Lyon looked on at her wondering what she was imagining this time.


End file.
